ladygagafandomcom-20200222-history
2014/January
January 1 Twitter :"Happy New Years Twitterverse, I wish you a beautiful and happy 2014, I wanted to start little monsters 2014 with a surprise so..." :"Here's 'Do What U Want feat. Christina Aguilera' STUDIO Version. http://smarturl.it/DoWhatUWantX pink champagne, gold lame, hair, and fearlessness." January 2 Twitter :"Happy New Years from HAUS OF GAGA and @Versace! pic.twitter.com/qT37cPFb7S" Versace Spring-Summer 2014 Campaign 003.jpg January 4 LittleMonsters.com January 5 Twitter :"@emmac_94 Surprise!! I love you! You've become one of my best friends, you make me stronger every day with your bravery. #BTWAngelEmma''" :"@emmac_94 so is that a yes? !" January 6 The second episode of SMAPxSMAP Gaga was in aired today. It was recorded on November 28th, 2013. Twitter :"In this lifetime how will you use the power in your voice? Will you give back to the world what you receive, or are you just taking?" January 7 At Joanne Trattoria Restaurant 1-7-14 Outside at Joanne Trattoria Restaurant 001.jpeg January 8 Twitter :"Some circumstances are like Onions. As you peel away at them, they get smellier and smellier." :"1 RT= 1 Vote for 'Favorite Music Fan Following' Peoples Choice Awards! Thank you #LittleMonsters I love u guys, you make me strong" :"@Podaboo too bad I can't choose you, life already chose us to belong together. I am you, you are me, we are eachother." LittleMonsters.com January 9 LittleMonsters.com :"Depression is just like any season, it will change, and before you know it you will see the first flower blooming. Then another. Then another. Before you know if your whole life will be in bloom. And you'll no longer remember the winter." 1-9-14 LittleMonsters.com 001.jpg :"Please love me I'm cute" 1-9-14 LittleMonsters.com 002.jpg January 10 LittleMonsters.com :"I may not have a field of flowers yet, but these is a small beautiful garden blooming." 1-10-14_LittleMonsters.com_001.jpg January 11 Twitter :"Money can run out, but talent is forever." LittleMonsters.com :"I caught my dad watching Bruce Springsteen videos with his headphones on, on the plane, big goofy smile on his face. It made me so happy to see what a fan he still is, still so inspired. I hope monsters feel like that one day, I know I will :)" 1-11-14 LittleMonsters.com 001.jpg :"Namaste bitches" 1-11-14 LittleMonsters.com 002.jpg January 12 Twitter :"Namaste bitches - http://bplane.co/3TnDEf pic.twitter.com/2LptvjBMij" Golden Globe Awards: After Party Lady Gaga attended to the after-party of The 72nd Golden Globe Awards in LA accompanying to Taylor Kinney. gaga-golden-globe-awards-2014-0001.jpg gaga-golden-globe-awards-2014-0003.jpg gaga-golden-globe-awards-2014-0004.jpg gaga-golden-globe-awards-2014-0005.jpg * Dress by Haus of Gaga Leaving the Golden Globe Awards: After Party Lady Gaga was seen leaving the Awards. 1-12-14 Leaving the Golden Globe Awards - After Party 001.JPG 1-12-14 Leaving the Golden Globe Awards - After Party 002.jpg January 13 Twitter :"I'm so excited!!!! The Chinese Government Approved ARTPOP to be released in China with all 15 songs! Next I hope I can come to perform!" LittleMonsters.com :"Me and Leslie! She's is wonderful and amazing woman, we had a blast last night. I can't wait to see her movie with Taylor it's gone be so funny!" 1-12-14 LittleMonsters.com 001.jpg Out in Chicago 1-13-14 Out in Chicago 001.jpg January 14 Twitter :"5 years today I had my 1st #1 Song with Just Dance. I can't believe I'm even here. Still making music I believe in. In my big shoes. Paws up" January 15 Twitter :"Do What You Want Illustrated Lyric Video by an AMAZING FAN on #littlemonsters @thebackplane community http://bplane.co/6LTxtm" January 16 Twitter :"@NanyGagaloo" LittleMonsters.com :"My boudoir. This isn't my bedroom, but here's a little snapshot of CHEZ GAGA!" 1-16-14 LittleMonsters.com 001.jpg January 17 Out in Chicago 1-17-14 Out in Chicago 001.jpg 1-17-14 Out in Chicago 002.jpg 1-17-14 Out in Chicago 003.jpg January 18 Twitter :"#ARTPOP tattoo http://bplane.co/au8k5_ pic.twitter.com/WdWau7hvPE" :"Thank you so much to my UK fans and the BRIT AWARDS I'm so honored to be nominated for international female artist. Cheers! ��" At Convent of the Sacred Heart 1-18-14 At Convent of the Sacred Heart 001.jpg January 19 LittleMonsters.com :"Nighty night monster family. Spread love with every invention. Be the change you want to see. Your talents belong to the world, celebrate your visions! Xxx sweet dreams" 1-18-14 LittleMonsters.com 001.jpg :"There is the only woman on the Earth who is so generous, so kind, so much beauty and creativity at the tip of her fingers. I am lucky to call her a friend. #Donatella" 1-19-14 LittleMonsters.com 001.jpg :"Karlie Brandon and Me :)" 1-19-14 LittleMonsters.com 003.jpg Arriving at Versace Fashion Show in Paris Lady Gaga attented the Versace Atelier Haute Couture Spring/Summer 2014 Fashion Show in Paris, France with Donatella Versace. 1-19-14 Arriving at Versace Fashion Show in Paris 001.jpg 1-19-14 Arriving at Versace Fashion Show in Paris 002.jpg Show Lady Gaga was seen with Mario Testino. 1-19-14 At Versace Fashion Show in Paris 001.jpg 1-19-14 At Versace Fashion Show in Paris 002.jpg 1-19-14 At Versace Fashion Show in Paris 004.jpg 1-19-14 At Versace Fashion Show in Paris 005.jpg 1-19-14 At Versace Fashion Show in Paris 006.jpg WWD Magazine Interview 1-19-14 At Versace Fashion Show in Paris 003.jpg Photo by Stéphane Feugère Arriving at Versace Dinner Party 1-19-14 Arriving at Versace Dinner Party 001.jpg 1-19-14 Arriving at Versace Dinner Party 002.jpg January 20 Twitter :"ARTPOP pumping as Karlie marched down the runway, Grace Jones by way of Just Dance & Donatella herself. @versace was a dream come true 2nite" :"But more amazing was the point of view. A woman so fearless whose come so far. Donatella is an icon + inspiration. That couture was 100% Her" :"http://bplane.co/8Xif3s pic.twitter.com/wUIJ1IrbBv" LittleMonsters.com :"I had the time of my life" 1-20-14 LittleMonsters.com 001.jpg :"Falling asleep, I love u little monsters. Thank you for believing in me so I could have these amazing experiences. It was like you were all there with me." 1-20-14 LittleMonsters.com 002.jpg Out in Paris 1-20-14 Out in Paris 001.jpg 1-20-14 Out in Paris 002.jpg 1-20-14 Out in Paris 003.jpg 1-20-14 Out in Paris 004.jpg At Louvre Museum 1-20-14 At Louvre Museum 001.jpg 1-20-14 At Louvre Museum 002.jpg 1-20-14 At Louvre Museum 003.jpg 1-20-14 At Louvre Museum 004.jpg Timeline Category:2014 fashion